1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a curved liquid crystal display device and a method for manufacturing the curved liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is one of the most widely used flat panel display devices, and includes a liquid crystal module including a display substrate, an opposing substrate facing the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates, a backlight unit, and the like. The liquid crystal display device is configured such that a voltage is applied to the electric field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The electric field determines the alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying desired images.
The size of a screen of a liquid crystal display device increases when the liquid crystal display device is used as a display device of a television receiver. As the size of the screen of the liquid crystal display device increases, the picture quality at different viewing angles may vary depending on whether a viewer sees the center or left and right ends of the screen.
To compensate for a viewing angle difference, a liquid crystal display device can be formed into a curved type display including a concave type and a convex type. The curved liquid crystal display device may be a portrait type in which the vertical length is longer than the horizontal length (i.e., width) thereof and which is curved in a vertical direction, or a landscape type in which the vertical length is shorter than the horizontal length thereof and which is curved in a horizontal direction.